Foresaken
by A.E. McCarley
Summary: A girl with no future meets someone with only a past. Rated M for later chapters. But it will be juicy, I promise. Please review, I would love to hear feedback, but please do not burn me. Love all my readers.
1. Those Eyes

Chapter One: Those Eyes

She stood under a street lamp, the light cascading around her in a fury. The light fog in the air wafted gently in the light summer breeze, it smelled of dirt and fresh rain. She looked up and noticed billowing thunderheads turning pinks and oranges as the sun dipped below the rigid peeks of houses. She clutched a small bag, which slung around her shoulder and fiddled with the antenna of her cell phone. A gentle sweat began to break over temples and her breath was slow but ragged. Her eyes wandered every few seconds and the hair on her neck began to creep up. Even with the heat, a shiver trickled down her spine and her knees began to quiver.

She remained standing there for what seemed like an hour until a black car rolled up to the curb where she was standing. The tinted window slowly rolled down and a cloud of smoke snaked out of the opening. She stood back a bit to avoid the car but a voice penetrated the silence.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"My Brother," she replied.

"You're lying; I can hear it in your voice."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she quipped and turned to walk away from the mysterious person. As she took the first few steps she heard the car door open and shut. Her pace quickened until she realized the mysterious person was walking next to her. She stopped abruptly and so did the figure. Turning on his heal, he faced her. Her body stiffened. He wore a dark collared shirt and fitted jeans. His hair looked auburn in the lamp light and his skin was pale, almost sickly. His eyes were cover by large metal framed sunglasses, which lay perched on his thin pointed nose. His mouth was wide and lips were full.

"So, what's a girl like you doing out at a time like this?"

She gulped, "I told you, I'm waiting for my brother."

He laughed quietly, "When is he coming?"

"He's running late."

"Oh," he whispered to himself. "Because it looks like you were the one who is running," he said reaching to touch the strap of her bag. She shrugged away from his long fingers and froze as he stepped closer, his face dangerously close to hers. He breathed in the smell of her hair and grasped her hand, holding it delicately, like a piece of fragile glass.

"Don't be afraid of me," he whispered. She looked up to his face as he licked the corner of his mouth, she could see the resemblance of a long K9 tooth. Her breathing stopped and her head began to spin.

"I have to go home now." Her voice shook as she took back her hand. Stepping away, she could feel his eyes boring holes into her. But before she got out of arms reach, he grasped her hand tighter.

He gulped nervously. His voice equally shaking, "Please… Don't leave me…" She turned back to him. Her breath uneven and rough, her heart quickened in pace. His head hung limp in defeat.

"But I don't even know you."

"I am tired, so fucking tired, to the point where I can't function half of the time. And when I saw you, saw that you were running from something, I thought maybe you could be the one to help me. Please help me," he pleaded. The thick hair falling in his eyes and hand spread across his face.

"O-Okay…" she whispered. Her voice was almost inaudible and incomprehensible, "but what do you need _me_ for? How can _I_ help you?" He smiled at her and led her back to his car.

The ride to his place was short, almost around the corner to be honest, when he stopped the car in the driveway of an old large house. It was white with green trim and shudders on every window. A porch wrapped around the entire structure and moss grew over the front and along the eaves.

"Welcome home," he laughed. Her eyes widened as she crept to the large steps of the porch rotting porch. They creaked with each step she took toward the large door. A single light shown in the entry way as she turned the knob to the front door, it was then she realized she was alone again. The door gave and opened to a dimly lit room with hardwood floors. Everything seemed to be covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Did you miss me?" he asked. She smiled slightly at his irony, she really felt trapped. But she looked at his face in the light and noticed the sun glasses were gone. She could see his eyes, they were almost a pale blue, but they seemed to fade from light to dark. They were mesmerizing and with the rest of his face she could see how beautiful he was. In the light she could tell he was tall and small in build but strong looking. The shirt he wore fit and defined the muscles in his chest and shoulders. But with all of the attractiveness, she was taken by his eyes.

"It's rude to stare you know."

"I'm sorry," she said turning away, "But it's your eyes." She looked back at him in wonder. He stepped toward her placing a hand on her throat and grazing the skin.

"What's your name?"

"Kayla. What's yours?

"Aiden… Nice to meet you." She gulped loudly against his fingers. He pulled back and looked at her face. They locked eyes, it was like he was studying her, and he then bent down to place a small kiss on the pulse point. She gulped even louder when his skin touched hers.


	2. That Skin

Chapter Two: That Skin

Aiden pulled his hand away from Kayla's neck very slowly. A daze had washed over his eyes and there was a shake in his muscles. None the less he gazed into her eyes and breathed slowly. Kayla tried not to blink, afraid if she did, he would disappear. Then, without reason he snapped back to his earlier self.

"Let me take you to your room," his voice level and unemotional. She nodded and followed him up a staircase to the top peak of the house.

"This is my room?" She looked around at the dark room with a four poster bed against one wall and a vanity dresser against the other.

"Is it not suitable for you? There are many more to choose from, in the house."

"No!" she yelled. He turning to her smirking, "I mean, no, this is fine, just fine."

"Alright, I'll let you get settled then. You can out your things in those drawers over there," pointing to a Victorian armoire, "and I'll come back to check on you."

"Where are you going?" she pleaded.

His laughed silently, "I'll be back, don't worry." For the first time he smiled. It was brilliant; his teeth were white and straight except for two long K9's that hung long and thin. The site made her gasp a little.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked sincerely, taking a step forward.

"No, I just realized I don't have anything to put away"

"Oh, I see, well maybe you would like to take a nap??

She yawned subconsciously, "Maybe a nap is good."

"Well there is the bed," he pointed, "and tomorrow we can pick up some of your things." She nodded looking over at the bed. He began to step towards the door when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! I think I deserve some answers."

"You most certainly do. I was waiting for you to ask," he smiled.

"Okay…" she hesitated, "How did you find me?"

"I wasn't looking for you if that is what you mean? But I saw you standing there gazing around like a lost puppy."

"Okay… What are you?"

He turned to her, a small smile on his face, "What do you think I am?"

"A…. A Vampire," she stuttered. He walked closer to her nodding slowly, reaching only to touch a small piece of her hair on the side of her face. She gulped loudly, while staring into his piercing blue eyes. Her hand pressed against his palm, under his soft relentless touch.

"Are you going to eat me?"

"No, I am not going to eat you," his voice low and sultry.

"Okay then. Why am I here?"

"I am tired of being alone. I guess I hoped you could help me by being my companion. I saw you, you looked lost and I thought that if I took you in, you might find what you are looking for." She looked at him baffled.

"So, let me get this straight. You picked me up out of the blue, with not even a name, barely even saying a word to me, and to top it all off, you're a vampire- looking for a friend."

"Well… Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll stay with you. I mean what have I got to lose? I have no future; I dropped out of high school two years ago and just lost the only job I've ever had, yesterday. And to top it all off my parents and I had a huge fight this evening, in which I ran away. I have nothing to offer you, no money but I can cook and clean in exchange for you letting me live here as a permanent resident."

"You don't have to pay me in any way. Your company will be payment enough," he smiled, "There is one thing I would wish to ask of you, and you may decline with no consequence."

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to be my mate if the option arose?"

"Mate?" she gulped, all definitions of the term running through her mind, "What would happen if I say no?"

"Absolutely nothing."

She looked at him, he was beautiful and his body was amazing, why wouldn't she want him? "Well…. Can I think about it?"

"Take as long as you want." He turned again and stepped out of the door, closing it behind him.

She thought about him even more as she folded down the covers. As she ran her fingers over the soft, plush, satin comforter, she thought to herself. _Why wouldn't you want to sleep with him? He's hot, he's gentle, and he's lonely, meaning he would be passionate. It would probably be the best you've ever had. Not that you've had all that much. But this is moving a little too fast for me. I barely know this guy, let alone consider being intimate with him. And, how do I know that he won't just kill me once we're done? How can I be sure that I won't disappoint him? What if he doesn't want me after a while? What if I bore him? Kayla, get a hold of yourself! You're being ridiculous. Nothing has to be decided right now, and even if you had to decide right now, you hold all the cards. He is letting you decide. And lastly, you haven't had sex in a really long time._

She then looked around and noticed that she really had nothing. No clothes, no money, and nothing to show for. At that point she turned for the door. Openly it swiftly and briskly walked to the hand rail of the second floor.

"Aiden?" she looked around and saw a door open at the end of the hallway.

"Yes?" he replied. She walked down the hall to the door and stood in front of him, immediately noticing he had discarded his shirt. The muscles of his chest were lightly defined and his broad shoulders were strong, holding light in the creases of his clavicles.

"Okay," she stated, his head cocked to the side with inquiry, "I have spent the last twenty minutes in my room asking myself what I have to lose by agreeing to your request, and the only conclusion I have come up with is, I have_ nothing_ to lose." He smiled brilliantly as he took a step toward her, reaching a hand out to touch her. She froze as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her close to him. His was face dangerously close to hers.

Before he could lean in she put her hand over his mouth, "I don't know if I can do this right now though. I want to give myself a chance to wrap my head around you. I still barely know you."

"You're right," he breathed into her hand, "you deserve all the time you need. Let me at least walk you to your room." She turned from him, keeping a distance. It was only a few seconds to her door but it seemed like minutes. The silence was deafening and the physical tension was nauseating.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight."

"Can I give you a kiss?" he asked. She was stunned but managed to nod. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder and stepped toward her. She craned her neck up so she could look up at him. His lips pressed gently to hers smoothly. His breath was cold like is flesh, and his skin was soft. She placed a hand on the side of his face, pulling him closer. She pushed gently against his lips sighing with relief. He pulled away, opening his eyes. She kept her eyes clamped, attempting to hold onto the feeling of his lips. When she opened them, she noticed him smirking.

"Are you alright?" She nodded again.

"I think I am becoming addicted to your skin," he whispered, then turned on his heal and walked back toward his room.

"See you in the morning!" he called back. She turned to her room and walked to her bed in a fog. She climbed in and settled for a moment only in time for her mind to wander back to that kiss.

"Shit!" she murmured to herself, "He is way too good at that!"


End file.
